Estallido: Un Corazón
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Porque mi sistema se apaga, y tú sigues aquí. Porque las flamas se extinguen, pero tú sigues siendo cálido conmigo. Porque ya no hay más estrellas, pero tú sigues mirando el firmamento. Mi vida se va, y tú llegas. "Sólo 10 meses." Después de eso, nada volverá a importar.


_Porque mi sistema se apaga, y tú sigues aquí._

 _Porque las flamas se extinguen, pero tú sigues siendo cálido conmigo._

 _Porque ya no hay más estrellas, pero tú sigues mirando el firmamento._

 _Mi vida se va, y tú llegas._

 _"Sólo 10 meses."_

 _Después de eso, nada volverá a importar._

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad.

Lo ocultó muy bien, nadie se dio cuenta de que algo la carcomía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Siempre se preguntó por qué lo ocultaría, por qué no buscaría ayuda. Tal vez ya no quería vivir, tal vez estaba cansada de cuidar de un niño pequeño sola. Tal vez pensaba que no era gran cosa a pesar del incandescente dolor que no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

Pero ahora lo sabía, la única razón para ocultarlo era para no preocupar a nadie más.

Era de esas enfermedades que no tenían cura, y que tenían un resultado clínico fatal. Lentamente sus sistemas se fueron apagando hasta quedar solo su dolor.

Y para rematar y como cereza del pastel, una gripa fue lo que corono aquella grave enfermedad, una que si hubiera estado sana, hubiera sobrevivido.

Ni la cuarentena del hospital la pudo mantener a flote.

"Es hereditario," El doctor tragó saliva. Desde su posición notó como tragó saliva e intentó ocultar su mirada detrás de los gruesos lentes, "Mi madre tuvo lo mismo."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer."

* * *

Él sólo acortó su tiempo, su madre llegó hasta los treinta, mas él en sus apenas 20 años empezaba a mostrar los síntomas que le darían fin a su vida, mientras que—según recordaba—su madre no empezó a ponerse mal después de sus treinta años, cuando él sólo tenía 6 años.

Fue inconsiderado consigo mismo, sí, era bastante cuidadoso al usar su Don, incluso hizo esas granadas para que no tuviera que sobrepasar la raya; eso nunca significó que realmente se cuidara _él_ , si bien nunca salió herido—mas unas cuantas veces que no tuvo elección—al usar su Don, lo usaba de una forma nada saludable.

No hubo muchos que se dieran cuenta. Aizawa, por ejemplo, fue uno de ellos, y pese sus advertencias realmente no escuchó nada de lo que el profesor tenía que decirle. Al final éste se cansó de lo testarudo que estaba siendo su alumno y dejó de intentar persuadirle para que se relajara.

Por otra parte, estaba su personalidad, ésta tenía que ver con su salud, nada en exceso es saludable y eso también va para las emociones. Así como la tristeza puede enfermar a las personas—como una vez le pasó a ése mitad-mitad hace mucho tiempo—también la ira y la irritación pueden.

No podría mentir, él siempre estaba estallado en rabia a un punto sofocante, la gente al principio lo veía como un simple berrinche, lo cual para colmo lo molestaba aún más. Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron notando como su temperamento estaba desconcentrándolo de su trabajo, cada vez las misiones y tareas que les dejaban de práctica iban de peor en peor, él iba de peor en peor, sus técnicas ya no eran tan creativas y aérobicas como antes, a veces era lento, pese a todo su Don nunca falló, él fallaba.

Al final hubo alguien que le hizo ver que estaba mal, fue un largo, largo proceso de aceptación, de aceptar la verdad, necesitaba ayuda. Un él más joven e inexperto hubiera reído si le dijeran que al final admitiría que necesitaba ayuda, o simplemente no lo aceptaría, diría algo como: "sí, claro, ¡yo no necesito ayuda!". No podía escapar más de su realidad, eso era todo. Era una realidad la cual tenía que afrontar.

Quién diría que después de la graduación, después de despedirse de sus compañeros de una forma que definitivamente, no se esperaba (con un simple adiós, cuando lo más lógico de él sería que les mandara a freír espárragos sin siquiera decir un llano "adiós") y recibir su licencia de héroe, terminaría trabajando en el bastardo que en su primer año le hizo pasar por una vergüenza con su "intento de domarlo". Sí, terminó trabajando en la oficina de Best Jeanist.

Al llegar, bueno, al llegar sí que le quiso hacer cambiar su estilo, y no lo logró, gracias al cielo.

Con su estilo no se mete.

Y no le iba tan mal ahí, la paga era bastante buena y el trabajo se volvió monótono. Si no se hubiera relajado como lo hizo en su momento, posiblemente hubiera considerado cambiar su trabajo por...ni quería pensarlo (para empezar nunca hubiera ido con el héroe número tres, para nada lo hubiera hecho). Eran pocas las ocasiones que aparecía un villano que de verdad valiera la pena, y dios si se sentía bien cuando luchaba contra esos.

¿Qué pasó con su objetivo? ¿Qué pasó con ser el número 1? No tenía competencia alguna que valiera la pena, no fue hasta que Midoriya y Todorki habían entrado a escena. Por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia que él no conocía, no empezaron su carrera como héroes al momento de graduarse, como lo hicieron la mayoría de sus compañeros de la generación.

Pensaba que tenía que ver con Shigaraki Tomura, ese bastardo seguía sin ver las rejas y eso le molestaba bastante y mientras su actividad había bajando considerablemente, eso no significaba que ellos podían descansar.

La razón por la que pensaba que tenía que ver con Shigaraki era que hubo un ataque, uno fuerte, no estuvo presente, tampoco sus compañeros, pero tenía una corazonada de que Deku y el bastardo Mitad-mitad no resistieron sus impulsos y fueron a investigar bajo su propia manga, o no, no estaba seguro. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que esa fue la razón por la cual estuvieron tanto tiempo sin presentarse.

Y el día que lo hicieron, el día que debutaron como héroes, él estaba implicado. Fue en la bahía, la Cara de Rana estaba ahí, y también Cara Redonda. Era un Don marino y uno de sus compañeros estaba hecho de rocas, habían causado un gran alboroto sólo dos malditas personas. Ese día pensaba que terminaría pronto, pero no fue así, mostraron más pelea de la que esperaba y para colmo un hotel costero fue derribado, ahora tenían que salvar a las personas debajo de los escombros y pelear con esos villanos, y cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido—Tsuyu y Uraraka, él realmente pensaba que podían hacer algo por su cuenta—esos dos insufribles llegaron a molestar. El periódico sólo hablaba de ellos y sus increíbles habilidades y pura mierda que logró evitar; por su sanidad.

Y desde ese día, se empezó a poner interesante todo, hubo una gran competencia. Todavía eran muy jóvenes y la escalada de puestos no sería fácil. Fácilmente pasó un año entero y todavía no entraban al top 20. Y para su maldita suerte, ese mismo año empezó a notar cambios en su cuerpo. Ya no funcionaba como antes. A pesar de que al principio pensaba que era la negligencia de sus primeros dos años de preparatoria, al final se dio cuenta de que no podía ser, él estaba bien, su tercer año fue el mejor año.

Estaba bien.

Hasta que el peso de algo más cayó a sus hombros, no era un enemigo, no era un criminal, no eran sus rivales. Era él mismo y su maldita genética.

.

.

.

 **10**

* * *

 **NOTAS: Mi cuenta estaba más muerta que mi hamster que tuve cuando tenía 10 años. Y ahora que lo pienso es el primer fanfic que publico de este anime :v. Me presento alv.**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Me pueden llamar Minuki y vengo a fregarles la vida con mis tonterías que voy a publicar aquí! Esta temática se parece mucho a un fic que tengo publicado aquí y que nunca terminé porque alv la inspiración alv mi vida yo paso de todo. ¿Esto será un longfic? ¡No! Es un OS dividido en tres partes para no hacerlo tan pesado (las cuales no están escritas pero sí bien planeadas porque YOLO).**

 **Otra cosa, no he terminado el manga, voy un poco después del capítulo 80 pero no me pude resistir escribir esto después de esa escena de rescate (ustedes saben de cual hablo *inserte lennyface*).**

 **¿Siguen aquí? Si es así un riviu no vendrá mal para decirme que piensas de mis basuras mentales :v**

 **¡NOH VIMOH!**


End file.
